Spezra One-shot
by Ezra-fitzturkey
Summary: basically 5x07 makes me love Spezra, the way they bonded over their families and stuff. I love them and I want them to adopt each other and live in a nice safe house with Aria and Daisy and Hardy and all be married and happy


"Spencer, I know what you're going through! Okay? I've been there!" Hanna raised her voice, trying to get through to her disconnected friend.

Spencer shook her head, "This is different!" "How!?" "It just is! Okay?"

Hanna shook her head, her arms crossed over her chest. Spencer let out a long sigh, "I have to go." She grabbed hee bag off of Hanna's bed and walked out the door.

Spencer stood in front of Ezra's apartment door. She didn't know if he was home, if Aria was inside, or what she was even doing there. But she didn't know what else to do or where else to go.

As she was about to walk off the door opened, she jumped back too lost in thought to even realize that Ezra was in front of her.

"Spencer? Is everything-" "Sorry...I-..I have no idea why I came here, sorry." She mumbled, starting to walk down the hall.

"Did you drive here?" Ezra called after her, She turned around. that was a random question.

"Sorry?"

"It's about to start pouring out, some storm systum is moving through." Ezra leaned on the door frame, his hands in his pockets.

Spencer groaned. "I'm assuming you didn't drive?" He asked. "I was hoping I'd be home before it started." She shrugged, walking back towards him.

A flash of lightning lit up the hallway, followed by a loud rumble. "Looks like you won't...come inside, wait it out." Ezra opened the door wider.

Spencer nodded, then walked inside the small apartment.

It was strange being there without Aria, or without Aria telling her to be there.

She sat on the couch, and took off her sweatshirt. Ezra walked to the fridge, "Do you want anything to eat? or something to drink?"

"No, thank you."

"I figure Aria's already got you on her side, she wants to see who can cook better. She seems to think she can."

Ezra grabbed a menu that was on the fridge and started looking through it, "The storm might not be gone for a while, What do you want to order?" He looked over at Spencer.

She was bent over, staring at a picture of Ezra and Aria. That being the only thing she could look at without thinking about her family.

"Are you okay?" He asked, tossing the menu onto the stove.

she shook her head. putting her hands over her face.

Ezra walked over to the couch and sat beside her,

"I came here, not wanting anyone to be bothered by my problems, and now I'm here, bothering you with my problems-"

"Spencer, you're not bothering anyone. Your parents are getting a divorce, you have school, and -A and a bunch of other stuff to worry about. sometimes it's good to 'bother' someone."

"I just feel like-"

"No one understands. Right?" Ezra cocked his head, Spencer lifted her head from her hands.

She nodded, looking at Ezra. "Yeah."

"Hanna probably already told you what I'm about to tell you, but I'm gonna tell you anyway because it's the truth." Ezra looked at the picture, then back at Spencer.

"It seems hard now, but it gets better, and it gets easier. Things won't be the best at first, but as life goes on..."

Spencer sighed, "Did you give this speach to Aria too?" she asked, trying to avoid the conversation.

"No...I should have...The point is, you can't let the world stop because things are changing. They're gonna change again in a few months-"

"Not if I can't get into any colleges." her voice cracked as she spoke.

Ezra paused, looking around the apartment. He got up and walked to the dresser holding the tv.

Spencer looked back and watched him dig through the drawers. He pulled out a notebook, then walked and sat back down where he was.

He dropped the notebook on the coffee table in front of Spencer.

"What's this?" She asked. "A Notebook." He replied, grabbing a pen off of the end table by the couch and sitting it on top of the notebook.

"Why do you-"

"Write." He told her. She gave him a confused look, her nose was slightly pink and her eyes were puffy but she still had thay judging look in her eye.

"Why?"

Ezra shrugged, "Cause you'll either let out whatever needs to be let out, or it'll get your mind off of it."

Spencer looked at the notebook then at Ezra again, "What am I supposed to write about?"

Ezra shrugged again, "Figure it out. Write out an essay for college, or a fictional story for star wars, just write."

Spencer sighed, picking up the pen and book and sitting it on her lap. Ezra stood back up, "What do you want to eat?" he asked, re-trying earlier's topic.

"Pizza.." Spencer gave him a slight smile, she paused for a second, "With lots of meat."

Ezra returned the smile, "I like the way you think."


End file.
